United Galaxy Space Force
"The UGSF is ready to defeat the UIMS!"-''The Captain The '''United Galaxy Space Force' (UGSF) was the main military branch of the United Galaxy, itself the dominant power of the Milky Way Galaxy. It was formerly known as the United Government Space Force prior to the United Government's reorganization. At the forefront of the United Galaxy's expansion across the galaxy, the UGSF has seen numerous conflicts ranging in scale. Both United Galaxy and the UGSF appeared in the Hellcat Squadran Universe in the mid-2220s. The UG, and the UGSF existed well towards the far distant future. History The UGSF was established in the year 2200 when Earth was about to reach it's saturation limit popultion wise. The Government was re-established to the United Galaxy. The United Galaxy created several military organizations under the command of one larger one. The United Galaxy Space Force. 30 years later the United Galaxy changed the name of the galaxy's citizen from Earthian, to Galaxian. Like the Army of Light and the GTVA, the UG and the UGSF didn't fully join the Coalition, but maintained strong diplomatic ties with them. Alternate Versions Mortal Engines-verse In the far distant future, where the Earth was decimated by the Sixty Minute War, the UGSF encountered a threat that nobody believed it was possible. On Earth, Hester Shaw slaughtered the entire Terran-Vasudan survey team sent to the planet. Inferno Regime-verse Regime War In the far distant future, assuming that the Sixty Minute War didn't happened on Earth, the UGSF faced a grave threat that nobody believed it was possible within their own space. On one of the planets in the TRAPPIST-1 System, Hester Shaw, after a series of events involving Antonio Mancini, killed Elexis Sinclaire and destroyed all of the drug U4 so that HardCorps would not even know she was there. Shortly thereafter, she formed her Regime to stand up to whom she deemed as "big people", by any means neccessary. After failing to negotiate with Hester Shaw to cease her ruthless rule over TRAPPIST-1, Admiral Elliot Swann called all UGSF forces back to Gaia in order to mount a full-scale assault on TRAPPIST-1. SOC operative Lieutenant Liam Burke and his team were ordered to TRAPPIST-1g by the UGSF to apprehend Hester. This action also brought the attention of the Shivans and the returned UIMS, who allied with Hester's Regime. Every SOC operative were then taken prisoner by Hester herself. Several months later, Lieutenant Paul Serene led a large fleet of UGSF vessels to TRAPPIST-1g in preparation for the battle against Hester and the Shivan-UIMS alliance, with multiple Dragoons, GeoSwords, Gaia Sigmas and GeoCaliburs at their disposal. The GTVA sorties their fleets, with destroyers and fighters providing backup. When the fleet arrived at TRAPPIST-1, and after Paul failed to successfully negotiate peace with Hester, the UGSF and GTVA fleets engaged Shivan and UIMS forces, but the enemy scattered their numbers out while moving some of the battles to the planets and right into populated cities such as Freeport, forcing the fleets to protect innocent civilians from the enemies as well. With the arrival of Hannibal under the command of Admiral Elliot Swann, the UGSF officer joined the fray in the war. Swann bolstered the UGSF and GTVA forces and turned the tide of the war back in their favor. However, it didn't last long as the UGSF-GTVA forces suffered heavy losses at the hands of the Shivan-UIMS forces. Admiral Swann was killed and the Hannibal was destroyed by Hester. Paul ordered the surviving UGSF and GTVA vessels to retreat. The GTVA and UGSF became aware of Project Bespin after receiving numerous reports of strange craft conducting raids on Vasudan ships in the Deneb System. The alarming reports mentioned entire convoys and escorts disappearing after unknown spacecraft set upon the freighters. The attacks were so swift that, when GTVA fighters responded, by the time they arrived at the scene the only remains were burning debris. Because of this, GTVA High Command directed the ''Icelus''-class ''Fearless'', under the command of Admiral Jack Campbell, to investigate. The first strong intelligence was gleaned when the Dragoon IIS Hera Hilmar intercepted a distress call from nearby, and the Dragoon and two GTF Mihos under Alpha wing (one of which was piloted by Brigid Swann) were dispatched to check it out, and the result was terrifying. Stormers looking like "some weird new Shivan design based on the UGSF Dragoon line of craft" were ravaging a convoy and escorts, and the pilots speculated that these might be a "secret weapon of Hester and her Regime." The pilots also noted the presence of a capital ship far outside the battle zone, however these craft escaped when approached. The next operation would see many stormers and a capital ship disabled and captured after being lured into an elaborate trap. As a result of a lucky intelligence finding by GTVI agents, they discovered a Regime cargo installation in orbit around LHS 1140 b in the LHS 1140 System. The GTVA, Coalition, Army of Light and UGSF decided to send in Hellcat Squadran aboard the transport to "infiltrate the installation, steal all pertinent data, and then destroy the facility". Although successful in the mission to eliminate the station, the returning strike team was somehow followed back to the Fearless, whereupon a large-scale assault on the GTVA destroyer was mounted by many experimental Bespin stormers. However, due to the immense bravery and skill of the pilots of the GTVA fighters and the Hera Hilmar, the attack was thwarted, although the destroyer suffered heavy damage. After the ambush was defeated, the base was long identified to be on the planet K2-72e and an all-out assault was put into action. GTF Perseus ADvs, GTF Ereshkigals, and GTB Sthenos launched from the Fearless and arrived into the combat area along with the Hera Hilmar to engage the base. A surprise awaited them. The final prototype, the Bespin Final Prototype was landed at the station. Scans of the Bespin prototype revealed it to be the next and final stage in Project Bespin. This vessel had the capability to operate at longer distances than the prototypes. However, the Regime had been caught unawares, as there were flaws in the prototype. Responding to the rebel attack, pilots scrambled to the prototype Bespin stormers, including the final one, into action. The ensuing concerted attack and superior tactics exhibited by the GTVA, UGSF, Coalition and Army of Light gave them the edge in the battle, and not even the intervention of several Regime Gefjon elite fighters, led by Rebecca Fox, who unintentionally damaged the final Bespin prototype before escaping the battle, was able to save the base or the final Bespin prototype. Both were destroyed, and the project leader, who survived the crash of his prototype, was killed by a Chronon time blast from Shannon Swann, and the GTVA forces returned to the Fearless jubilant that they had defeated a potent enemy. Gallery of Alt Universe Versions UGSF Alternate logo.png|Regime-Verse UGSF Category:Factions